


Crawling

by Ashting



Series: 古加合集 [10]
Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 你死掉了我會不會感到開心只是一想到這裡我突然又希望這一天永遠不要到來
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古加 - Relationship, 古雷加洛
Series: 古加合集 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691323





	Crawling

加洛的家被燒掉之後沒多久，幸運存活的年幼孩子就在情緒尚未平復的時候，被迫參加了自己父母的葬禮。  
在哀傷的葬禮上加洛哭的雙眼紅腫、聲音沙啞，他緊抓著古雷的衣服。無助地抱著他不放，曾經擁有的美好記憶，現在卻什麼都沒有了，失去一切的加洛只剩下他這個人了。  
在喪禮那天之後過了很久、很久，久得足以讓古雷覺得加洛已經恢復以往那樣開朗活潑，然而在某天一如往常的早晨，卻將他的想法翻盤。  
藍頭髮的孩子坐在自家中廚房的餐桌椅子上，椅子上頭鋪著對方最喜歡的天藍色坐墊，赤裸的小腳丫懸在空中晃呀晃，古雷正在一旁的廚房忙著張羅兩人的早餐，背後卻突然傳來加洛的聲音。  
「旦那，如果我死掉的話，你會很難過嗎？」  
古雷手中還拿著剛洗好的空盤子，水漬順著盤子光滑的表面緩緩滑落，他轉過頭看向身後的加洛，可是提出問題的孩子只是繼續專注地玩著手中的玩具，沒有把目光放在他身上。  
「你不會死掉的。」古雷說完後，把自己落在加洛身上的視線收回，繼續準備著早餐，他刻意沒有給孩子一個正面的答案，因為連他自己都不知道，那個問題的真正答案是什麼。  
他希望加洛死掉嗎？還是希望他活下來？  
古雷沒有停下手中的動作，他反覆思考著對方所提出的問題，他當然希望加洛可以消失，這樣他不受控制的人生或許能夠過得快樂一些，可是那些思緒卻在踏上加洛死亡的這個念頭時止步，再也無法前進。  
他想了又想，卻想不起自己過去沒有加洛的生活長得是什麼樣子，那時的他快樂嗎？還是和現在一樣呢？然而在他試圖回想起過往的記憶時，身後的孩子便再次開口。  
「如果旦那死掉的話，我會很難過。」古雷在加洛說話時，把烤箱裡的馬鈴薯夾到剛洗好的盤子上擺好，他依舊沒有回過頭，可是手中的作業卻在對方的語句結束後停滯了幾秒，才又重新動作。  
古雷把裝滿烤馬鈴薯的餐盤端上餐桌，拿著玩具消防車的孩子朝他一笑，古雷刻意避開了那對過於澄澈的眼神，因為與加洛四目相交的時候，總有那麼一瞬間，他的情緒會在胸口下翻攪，然後暗自希望那天永遠不要到來——加洛死亡的那一天。

**Author's Note:**

> 〔如果有一天〕  
> 你死掉了  
> 我會不會感到開心  
> 只是一想到這裡  
> 我突然又希望  
> 這一天永遠不要到來  
> ——吳芬《把你的心跟肺挖出來帶回鄉下餵狗》


End file.
